In an effort to increase the comfortability of seating assemblies, seats and seatbacks are frequently angled inside a vehicle, thereby creating an uneven seating surface. This uneven seating surface is not desirable when transporting liquids or materials that can easily spill in containers that are generally configured for support on level support surfaces. Thus, a leveler system is desired that securely couples to a seating assembly.